Calm Your Nerves Now
by livinglouder
Summary: A collection of 50 one sentence stories for Byakuran and Shouichi. Multi-verse. Multi-genre. Multi-rating. 10051.


This was based off an old LJ challenge (_1sentence_) where you were given a prompt and you were only allowed to write one sentence per prompt.

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**  
There was something about the way that his fingers would pet his spine that forever caused the uneasy pain in Shouichi's stomach to be smoothed.

**#02 - Kiss**  
When he beckons, his eyes swimming in their own self gratification, it is all Shouichi can do to lean in and silence that quiet mockery.

**#03 - Soft**  
Byakuran had forever loved the way that innocence looked on him.

**#04 - Pain**  
A subtle seduction could be found in the fashion that Byakuran would constantly pull on his red locks when he refused to busy himself with a kiss rather then his work.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
He'd never forget the expression Shouichi pulled when he'd finally convinced him to munch on one of his marshmallows; conveniently leaving out the prank of the raw potato in the center.

**#06 - Rain**  
Byakuran had hated the rain until the day that Shouichi had walked in, his presence drenched, ruffled and breathless, hair plastered down against his glasses.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
"Chocolate is boring," had been the reply Byakuran had given when Shouichi had finally gathered up the courage to ask why he didn't prefer chocolate over marshmallows; "and I hate boring."

**#08 - Happiness**  
Shouichi knew that the extent of which he kept Byakuran with his smile was small but it worked for him and that was all he really could have asked for.

**#09 - Telephone**  
It was pretty much by the eleventh call that Shouichi was really starting to hate whatever idiot invented the video phone.

**#10 - Ears**  
His pulse and attachment leaped to near breaking point the first time that Byakuran had chuckled so close to his ear.

**#11 - Name**  
There was a distinct embarrassment whenever Byakuran would feather a kiss to his stomach, hoping to hear that familiar, testing name and Shouichi would finally stutter it out ... syllable ... by pathetic ... syllable.

**#12 - Sensual**  
He`d never fully admit it but the moment that Byakuran had pinned him up against that wall and had claimed Shouichi`s _everything_ as his own, well, he`d given it all up without so much as a look of protest.

**#13 - Death**  
Even after everything he'd done, after all the lives he'd taken, after all the corruption that had long since become the blood that pulsed through his veins, he was still the only person who'd ever given Shouichi that second glance.

**#14 - Sex**  
It was a constant power play between them when the air got hot and hushed; not the assumed battle of dominance but instead between how much Byakuran could live up to his words and by how long Shouichi could instigate those words into action.

**#15 - Touch**  
There had been something about his naivety that had made Byakuran want to reach inside his very _soul_ to find the puzzle pieces he was looking for.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Shouichi had never known the man to have a moment of weakness or even so much as a chink in his armour which was probably why when news had finally reached him of his defeat, he'd almost forgotten who's side he was now on.

**#17 - Tears**  
Neither of them had ever shed a damn tear over the betrayal; not out of stubbornness or hatred but because their relationship had never been so simple as to deserve such a plain reaction.

**#18 - Speed**  
The concept of speed had no place in the developing link between their small fractions of time.

**#19 - Wind**  
Sharing a kiss with him was like being kissed by the wind: one touch from him and he felt like his lungs were being filled with life all over again.

**#20 - Freedom**  
As years passed on after returning to the present day, Shouichi grew to realize just how much he'd started to dislike freedom and how, just the slightest bit, he longed for the days when his wings had been kept clipped but loyal.

**#21 - Life**  
Yes, it was true that Shouichi would have never given his entire conscious to the man but his life ... well, he'd have only ever needed to ask.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Shouichi had always assumed Byakuran to be the jealous man until he had ignored Shouichi one day, mid-sentence, in order to stare down a _suspicious_ person.

**#23 - Hands**  
He was pretty sure that if he had to narrow down his favourite physical part of Shouichi, it would have been those forever working hands.

**#24 - Taste**  
There had been nothing quite like the bitter sweet taste that had lingered on his tongue when he realized Shouichi wasn't really _just_ being rebellious.

**#25 - Devotion**  
From day one, Byakuran had always known Shouichi would eventually scamper off but he'd never fully understand how it was that he'd made devotion look so easy.

**#26 - Forever**  
"Forever is a really long time," had been Shouichi's reply to Byakuran's confession, "and I don't plan on living that long."

**#27 - Blood**  
Splashes of colour would have never suited the white aura that surrounded him which made Shouichi thankful that the man never stepped out to do his own dirty work.

**#28 - Sickness**  
He shouldn't have been so anxious about it, he'd made the just decision ... right?

**#29 - Melody**  
Music was a big part of what helped Shouichi relax but lately it seemed as if every song revolved around them.

**#30 - Star**  
Nothing ever shone as bright as when Shouichi would duck his head to cover up the flush Byakuran had just sketched there.

**#31 - Home**  
Byakuran had long since thrown away the idea of belonging to a certain time, place or location but the first time he'd caught Shouichi passed out upon one of his couches, he couldn't help second guessing the idea of calling this place _home_.

**#32 - Confusion**  
When Shouichi of the past had been slammed with the events of his unknown future, his knees had hit the cold sidewalk beneath him and even to this day, he couldn't have possibly explained why the sudden rush of grief had cause him to sob those gulps of air and regret.

**#33 - Fear**  
It had taken a great deal of courage to choose the path of justice that Byakuran always knew he had and that Shouichi thought he'd always lacked.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
How inconvenient it was that the one time he was able to coax those words from Shouichi's lips, Mother Nature had interfered with her own source of silence; he should have seen that as a sign.

**#35 - Bonds**  
It had been somewhere between the third or forth stolen glance that the chain links that tied their souls together became sealed with a simple '_Hello_'.

**#36 - Market**  
"Shouichi, you have to throw these out," his mother had said while holding up a small bag of familiar puffs from his bag; puffs that he never touched, never ate and could never seem to go anywhere without.

**#37 - Technology**  
It had been four months since his fingers had so much as itched to press a key upon his dusty computer and every time he happened to glance over at it and catch his reflection in the monitor, he couldn't help thinking he never would.

**#38 - Gift**  
"I wouldn't give this to just anyone," Byakuran spoke, placing a kiss to the finger that now fashioned the Mare ring; a quiet sadness soothing over his eyes when Shouichi whispered his promise to not let him down.

**#39 - Smile**  
At times, Shouichi wondered if anybody else could perceive that Byakuran was never _really_ as pleased as his smiling appearance always tried to play up.

**#40 - Innocence**  
It had been the casual comment of '_You're going to break my heart one day_' that had Shouichi now constantly searching Byakuran's vacant eyes for some sliver of sanity.

**#41 - Completion**  
Despite every loving gesture, no matter how grand or small, neither of them could fully grasp the idea that - together - they had always been completely whole.

**#42 - Clouds**  
'_I shouldn't be wasting my time with this..._' Shouichi thought quietly just as Byakuran pointed out yet another rabbit shaped cumulus.

**#43 - Sky**  
Shouichi was glad that he worked so far underground: he was afraid that if he let himself out, he`d wind up letting the sky swallow him whole.

**#44 - Heaven**  
There were days that went by where Shouichi couldn't help but wonder if Byakuran would believe him if he ever told him that the idea of heaven was scarier then he could ever be.

**#45 - Hell**  
Hell was the day that Shouichi had said yes and Byakuran let him live to regret it.

**#46 - Sun**  
The winged jewellery looked so foreign to his constantly working fingers that it never ceased to make him feel nervous about all the things it could possibly symbolize.

**#47 - Moon**  
If Byakuran was the sky then Shouichi was easily the moon; that bit of under appreciated astronomical wonder the sky would look bare and menacing without.

**#48 - Waves**  
During their final meal together, there had been something sad and lonely about the way Byakuran had outright laughed at Shouichi's confession of wanting to one day be able to go out and see the ocean.

**#49 - Hair**  
Shouichi had never really cared much for his appearance until the day he had trusted Byakuran with a pair of barber scissors.

**#50 - Supernova**  
The problem with allowing yourself to become encircled in Byakuran`s empty promises was that he was much like a supernova: once his time was finally up, you had no possible means of escape.

_FIN | Constructive critique always welcome!_


End file.
